Obsession
by Sukai eyks
Summary: Hinata always watched the blonde idiot, but I always watched her, I loved her, wait what am i talking about? I don't love her, I just like to see her beauty and her emotions, if only they were for me though.I watched him, he's my obsession.
1. Chapter 1 Gaara

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters or else they would forever be stuck in a romance anime :3

* * *

><p>Obession<p>

Chapter one: Gaara

She was watching him again, with that sicking loving way. I hated how she would stare at him for hours on end, with that cute blush of hers.

Unlike him, I would make her happy and I would be able to, possibly love her. I mean I could give her everything she could ever ask for, so why?

Why can't she look at me that way or even acknowledge that I'm alive and that I've been watching her for as long as she's been watching him.

I let my thoughts trail off and notice something is different today, he's smiling at some other person and I can see my beautiful, wait what the hell am I saying? She's not mine far from it.

I looked back at the scene and saw her crying, then I looked at the idiot who was smiling at the pink haired girl and her friend. I know how that feels all to well, if only she knew I wasn't really how everyone says i'am, I just can't help it.

The third block bell rang and I walked to class slowly, no one cared if I was late or not, who would want to wait for a kid with split personality disorder.

I walked into the classroom to hear the stupid Uchiha kid say something about taking down my sister last night and how easy she was.

I felt it, the feeling I always get when 'he' takes over, everything went black from then on. When this happens I easily loose track of time and worst of all I loose control of him and what my priorities are.

_3_3_

When I finally get my senses back I'm sitting in the counselers office with the principle; Tsunade and my sister, Temari. Both of them look at me with a pleading look.

"Do you have any idea as to what you just did?" Temari screamed at me

I stared at her and shook my head, I gave her an apologetic look. Before she held my face in her hands "Gaara? It's you, right? Not that- Shukaku, your not him any more are you?" Temari questioned, I couldn't place the emotions she was displaying, I've never seen her like this before.

"Temari? It's me." I say nonchalantly, I continue to stare at her blankly

She hugged me, while I looked at Tsunade, I could see the disgusted look in her face, it hurt a little bit, but I don't mind any more. It'll always be like this.

"Well now that the brat is himself again, how should we punish him? He did break Sasuke's nose and broke two of the desks" the blonde women spoke harshly

The counslor, Iruka finally spoke up " Its not Gaara's fault that he lost it, after all Sasuke was saying slanderous words about Temari. If Gaara gets a punishment then I think Sasuke should get one too for saying those awful things."

Tsunade took that into consideration " Temari, how do you feel about Gaara having a two day suspension? Within that time we will send over a student to bring him, his homework and Sasuke will also get a suspension. Is that fair? And I'm only asking because it should be up to his guardian to decide."

Temari nodded her head once before we left and went home.

While at home I sat on the couch and stared at my older siblings, they were talking about my suspension and the Uchiha brat. I really can't handle this any more, I got up and went to my room to listen to music, while letting my thoughts drift off to her.

She's all i can think of since I first saw her.

It was my first day of elementary school and there she stood behind her mom, with her cousin; Neji,I think that what his name was, I remember looking at her beautiful light lavander eyes and in return, she was smiling at me, maybe that's when I started to watch her and want her to notice me, I don't really remember that day to well any more.

Finally later that day I had gotten enough courage to say 'Hello' to her, but she didn't respon, she just smiled while getting up from the spot she was sitting and walked away from me to go and talk to that pink haired girl and the blonde accomplice. That day was also the first day that I realized that i'm different from everyone, it was also the first day 'he' had taken over and got my a suspension for beating up a kid named Lee, it's not like I remember or anything, since I always black out went Shukaku takes over, it's like he doesn't care if I get into trouble, as long as he get's to beat the living day lights out of someone, he's happy and like always I end up sitting in my room.

Sighing, I got up and went to my computer, where I logged onto my school's website to find out what i missed for the last half of the day, after finding out what I missed, I just had to wait for someone to show up and leave my homework at our front door, since alot of people were to afraid to come in or near my house.

Four hours must've past since i've been home, i was starting to wonder if anyone dropped my assignments off or not, that was until i heard the door bell ring, I got up to go and answer it since Temari was probably getting ready to go to work and Kankuro was unreliable. When i opened the door I was the figure of a girl, our school's uniform but when i looked at her face, it wasn't my, there goes those thoughts again. There stood a girl that I had seen a couple of times in the hall way, I have no clue what her name is, only that she always smells like 'home' and had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Hello, Gaara! I brought you, your homework!" She said happily and softly, she held the work out to me and I of course took it

"Thank you" I spoke swiftly and was about to close the door, but she stopped me

"Don't be so mean! Can I at least help you with the math and english work? I mean since you weren't at school for the last half of the day and it'd be troublesome to not be able to do it and well, i just want to help" She rambled on

I sighed " Are you done rambling?" Waiting for an answer i sighed and took a good look at her, she had fair skin, brown eyes and hair, she also had a blush adorning her features.

"I'm done rambling, Gaara" She blushed a little darker as she said my name for the second time I let the malice run through my voice like a venomous snake "I will be fine, now if you will just leave, i'll be even better"

I saw her flinch and she let go of the door so I could shut it, again I sighed and went back into my house to see Temari and Kankuro looking at me in a questioning manner.

"She's from my school. I don't know her name, she just dropped off some of my homework." I explained shortly with seething in my voice, but I could understand their questioning looks, we never get visitors and there's never been a girl come to our house and acctually be interested in me.

Kankuro had a dumb grin on his face as he spoke " Awe and I was hopping it was some girl that wanted to marry you, so we won't have to kid nap someone's daughter, just so you could get a wife. I mean lighten up a bit, your in High school, you should be dating and all that fun stuff." He finished with a pervish look

Temari thankfully punched him and made him regret the last thing he spoke, she then went to pat me on the head before she left to go to work.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this fanfiction of mine, it's been an idea i've had for a long time, then at the same time of having this idea, I decided that I was gonna make this fanfiction account, so I would be able to share my ff's with everyone :)<p>

Well I hope you enjoyed and the second chapter will be out soon :3


	2. Chapter 2 Matsuri

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Matsuri is a character from Naruto, just incase anyone thinks that she's a wannabe Naruto character. She's very shy and timid around people, until she meets Gaara, but the way I want her to be in this fic, is to be shy around everyone else, unless she's around gaara, because she only feels safe around Gaara, let's put it that way.**

**Okay, I just want to clear something up. Matsuri is not an OC, she is a real character from Naruto, i've watched the episodes that she is and she does have a crush on Gaara in a stalker-ish way. She appears in the Gaara retreival Arc, which is in the first season of Naruto Shippuden. I take my Narutardness seriously :D Also Sari is a character from the same arc and is Matsuri's bestfriend and has a rivalery with her, over Gaara.**

**Matsuri:**  
><strong>.comwiki/Matsuri**

**Sari:**  
><strong>.comwiki/Sari**

* * *

><p>Obsession<p>

Chapter two: Matsuri

While I walked into class, shortly after Gaara I had noticed he and Sasuke were fighting again. They were yelling at each other and then the next thing to happen was horrible!

Sasuke Uchiha smacked Gaara, right across his face, that only made my darling even angrier, he then punch Sasuke in the guts and kneed the stupid Uchiha in the face. Everyone in the room must have heard the sickening snapping noise of Sasuke's nose breaking. It made me cringe and whimper in fear, but then I remembered that this is my Gaara, the cold hearted prince that only loves one person.

I watched Gaara glare at everyone in the room, before Tsunade; our principle had ran into the room and grabbed Gaara, dragging him in the direction of the counselor's office. I felt sorry for Gaara, as much as I loved him, I couldn't save him, I could only watch him get hurt then hurt someone in return. But Sasuke deserved it, if Gaara actually noticed me and spoke to me, he would know that I'm not like Sakura or Ino, who are obsessed with Sasuke and will only fallow him, no I refuse to be like them, I like being Gaara's fan and not some other guy's fan

I've been dedicated to Gaara and that's never going to change. I like him so much that I won't look at other guy's in a loving manner or even think about other guys. I just love Gaara and that's it.

The end of class bell rang, so I got my stuff together and went to my last class, but before I went Sakura came up to me, she had a stupid grin on her face.

"Matsuri, I have a favor I'd like to ask of you." She spoke to sweetly

I couldn't help but to look at the ground, it was a nervous habit I have, I guess "Sure, what do you need" I asked softly

"I need you to go and drop off Gaara's homework at his house; you know where he lives, right?" She asked happily

"I know where he lives... I can take it" I spoke quietly, I didn't know why but I was always a shy person around people

She handed me his work and smiled "Now then, don't be too nice to the freak, he's the bastard that broke Sasuke's nose."

I felt like punching her, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, I just nodded and walked away.

At the end of the day, I didn't spend much time saying 'bye' to Sari, my best friend. I just ran to Gaara's house, so I could see him. I was starting to get nervous; I'm hoping that I don't talk quietly and that I don't make a fool out of myself. I composed myself while I walked the last block to Gaara's house; my heart was starting to beat. Finally I got a chance to speak to my beloved Gaara, after three years of waiting to talk to him again.

I smiled, remembering the first time I met Gaara, it was late in the afternoon on the last day of junior high, the grad ceremony had just finished and I was saying good bye to my dear friends that I had come to know, then as I walked away and was about to stop at the cross walk, someone rand behind me and pushed me into the oncoming traffic. Frozen in fear, I couldn't move any further. That was until strong arms wrapped around me and for a moment, I felt like I was flying in the air, when I landed I didn't hit ground, instead I landed on the beautiful red head known as Gaara.

"Are you okay?" He demanded more then asked, he had a look of rage on his features

I nodded my head and he got up and helped me up, he didn't smile or grin or anything, but he did make sure I wasn't hurt, before he left.

Shortly after that I entered x high school and saw Gaara, I wanted to talk to him so badly, but i've never seen him speak to anyone at all and that's also when I found out that he has split personality disorder, how I wish I could hold Gaara tightly and make all the people at our school see that he's not a bad person.

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of Gaara's door, nervously I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door, before I knew it, my beloved Gaara was standing before me, before I spoke, I had to think about what to say, then I gathered my courage.

"Hello, Gaara! I brought you, your homework!" I said happily and softly, I held the work out to him and waited for him to grab the work

"Thank you" He spoke quickly, before trying to close the door.

"Don't be so mean! Can I at least help you with the math and English work? I mean since you weren't at school for the last half of the day and it'd be troublesome to not be able to do it and well, i just want to help" I spoke as nicely and quickly as I could, trying not to ramble, but to make conversation with him

Before he spoke again, he sighed "Are you done rambling?" He spoke with malice laced in his voice, I was still trying to smile and be nice but it was hard when you get that kind of tone from the person you like so much. I started blushing because I was so embarrassed, I must've looked like a complete idiot by now.

"I'm done rambling, Gaara" I blushed even darker, since I got to speak his name twice and just to be able to speak to him

"I will be fine, now if you will just leave, I'll be even better" I felt my heart sink when he was finished his sentence, the hate that was laced n his voice was too much, I couldn't help but flinch and take a step backwards before he shut the door, leaving me on his front porch by myself.

Slowly I backed away and started to walk towards my house, which was four blocks away from Gaara's house, I could feel a smile creeping its way onto my features. I finally spoke to Gaara! He spoke to me also! I can't believe it, I never felt so much joy before, it made my heart race, I couldn't help but smile and giggle to myself a little bit.

When I got into my own house, I went straight to my room and found my photo album of Gaara, I looked at every picture that I had ever taken of him, I smiled at all of them and place butterfly kisses on a few of them. When he gets back to school, I'm going to become his friend and then his girlfriend. I let myself smile and gush over Gaara, my darling.

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Woohoo! An other chapter done and <em><strong>Thank you to everyone that has reviewed or is watching this Fic! <strong>**IT makes me sooooo happy :) **_

_So there's no GaaHina Action yet, but that will happen in the next few chapters~ _

I hope you enjoy this chapter :3


	3. Chapter 3 Hinata

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

This is my shortest chapter so far, but that's because I want to get going on the acctual story line, this is just basic character chapters, the next chapter will be ten times longer and have character interactions, no more POV writing and it will be the start of the GaaHina yumminess :P

I hope you enjoy and have a nice day :DD

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Hinata<p>

Smiling, I watched Naruto from the picnic table across from his, he was sitting by himself, enjoying his ramen; it's his favorite food after all.

I couldn't help but to take in every detail of him, from his blond messy spiky hair, to his blue Nike runners, he was looking handsomer then ever today, but my whole day was ruined when Sakura walked up to him and he started to smile at her, with that beautiful grin of his. She hugged him and kissed his cheek, while he kissed her back. My heart and emotions couldn't take that any more, I started crying.

Hoping that no one would see me, I looked down at the table and cried all by myself. I know they aren't going out but why do they have to do that? Use each other as fake lovers, they don't seem to care what people think. But I do care! I do love Naruto, so much it almost hurts.

I've known him for so long that it's not funny, mind you, we've only spoken a handful of times, thanks to Neji always dragging me to his friends' houses and to his hang out sessions with his friends, it's not like I had much of a choice, being the heiress to the Hyuuga clan's company; Le Cosmetology.

Maybe it was time to give up on Naruto and move one; I don't want to feel this pain any more. Especially if he's not going to ever look at me the way he looks at Sakura; it's evidential that he's in love with her and even though they are like friends with benifits, I can tell that he thinks it's more and is always striving for her love.

I let out a sigh looked at the sky, the shade of blue reminded me of Naruto's eyes and how beautiful he was as a person.

When the bell rang, indicating that class was about to start, I gathered my things and went to my next class. Where I saw Sasuke and Gaara fighting, I could never undestand how boys could fight like that or why they were fighting in the first place. I walked to my seat and sat there, while watching trying to ignore the two boys fight about whatever. Finally Tsunade sensei walked into the room and had seperated the two, she took the red head out of the class room and left Sasuke standing there with a smug grin on his features.

I never did like bullies, but i've never been able to voice my opinions and when I do try, someone tells me to either 'spit it out' because I talk slowly or to shut up because they are uninterested in what I want to say. Sighing I started to get my work done, maybe someday I will be able to talk without stuttering or be able to talk to Naruto and he'd listen to me, instead of giving me that goofy grin.

The class went by quickly and before I knew it, it was the end of the day. I smiled when my cousin Neji came to get me from my class; to walk my home. After all the heiress to the Hyuuga clan has to be protected because she's the one who will rule this company and clan someday. Also other companies may try to harm her' is what my father says. So since I was born, Neji has always been by my side and hasn't ever been mean to me.

"Hinata, how was school?" he inquired

I smiled at him "School was good, but I saw Sasuke fight with the redhead kid in my class" I can only speak normally around Neji, which I can live with.

"Yes, I heard about that. They are both suspended for two days." Neji mused, and then went deep into thought.

We arrived at the Hyuuga compound in record time, I went to my room to do my homework but my thoughts kept straying me away.

All I can think about is Naruto,I know it's not right to think about someone so much, but I can't help it, every second I have is devoted to Uzumaki Naruto.

I started to write a letter to my beloved Naruto, I didn't write much. I simply wrote ' meet me at the lunch benches outside at the end of the day; tomorrow I'll tell him how I feel and how much I truly love him.

To be continued...


End file.
